


anal peads

by medicinebabyhs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Beads, Crack, Food Kink, Food Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medicinebabyhs/pseuds/medicinebabyhs
Summary: "Harry what the fuck" Louis said as he stood in the doorway."I got hot and clothes restrict my creativ- Louis what the fuck are you holding" Harry said, brow furrowing as he looked at the green bumpy string hanging from Louis' hand."I-I uh maybe put some peas on a string? And I was wondering if I could uhhh put them up your ass?"





	anal peads

Harry removed the joint from his lips as he exhaled, watching the smoke hazily float away from him. He passed it back to Louis and then quickly flipped on his stomach, so he could look down on Louis who was still laying on his back. Louis stared up at him with hazy eyes, a dopey grin plastered on his face. Harry smiled down at him, dimples popping out for a moment, before he broke the silence.

"Have you ever taken a shit and it feels like a bunch of little peas or sumthin falling out of your ass?" 

Louis made a face, obviously not expecting that, before he burst out laughing. He only stopped laughing when the joint was back between his lips, and he took a deep huff before he replied.

"Sometimes I think that doing anal is like pooping in reverse."

Instead of laughing, Harry sat there thinking deeply. Anal was like pooping backwards? What if it was the pea poops? Then it was more like anal beads he supposed. Anal Peads more like it, he thought to himself as he giggled. Louis turned to him, 

"What's so funny??" He asked as he snubbed out the joint, they had both smoked plenty that day.

Harry giggled again and finally spoke, "Instead of Anal beads its-" he paused again, rolling onto his stomach and laughing again, "it's anal PEAds" he snorted.

Louis looked up through his eyelashes, and instead of laughing he bit his lip, thoughtfully chewing. He then stood up and ran out of the room in a (mostly) straight line. 

\----------

When Louis returned, he walked in on Harry laying on his stomach, somehow all his clothes except for his boxers had left. "Harry what the fuck" Louis said as he stood in the doorway.

"I got hot and clothes restrict my creativ- Louis what the fuck are you holding" Harry said, brow furrowing as he looked at the green bumpy string hanging from Louis' hand.

"I-I uh maybe put some peas on a string? And I was wondering if I could uhhh put them up your ass?"

The look on his face and obscenity of the whole situation caused Harry to roll over and groan, feeling the blood rush to his cock. Louis grinned and walked towards the bed "So is that a yes?" 

Harry rolled back over, his hands covering his bright red face as he mumbled something, his boxers obviously tented. Louis hummed and dragged the string of peas down Harry's chest until Harry removed his hands enough to say "Louis, for fucks sake put the vegetables in my ass"

"That's not very polite Harry"

"Louis, put those in my ass pretty peas"

Louis grinned and removed Harry's boxers, and reached under the bed to grab some lube. He dribbled some over Harry's now exposed hole and grabbed the string of peas. Since they were so small he had to improvise and make the string much longer than normal anal beads were. He began to push them into Harry's ass, feeling each one barely stretch his ass and then pop in. Harry was becoming more and more agitated, it clearly wasn't enough to fully stretch him and he needed more. He was about to say as much when Louis popped in the last pea, leaving a loop of string hanging out of his ass. Louis then scooted up, leaving Harry's ass filled, and lazily kissed him as he wrapped his hand around his cock and began to stroke him. Harry rutted up, obviously wanting more, began to moan into Louis' mouth. Louis hummed at him and tugged on his hair, causing Harry's mouth to spill open and him to gasp "Louis" over and over again. 

"Seems like someone's pretty peased" Louis grinned at Harry, who moaned louder at the terrible pun. Harry began chanting that he was close so Louis reached down to pull the anal beads out by the loop when-  
"Oh shit" Louis gasped as he lifted the string up to his eyes, all the peas were gone. A few bounced around on the floor, but obviously most had not moved from Harry's hole. 

Harry opened his eyes and began to gape fish mouthed at Louis, and immediately screamed "GET THE FUCKING PEAS OUT OF MY ASS" 

Louis stuttered, obviously not knowing how to react "u-uh say peas?" he nervously chuckled, immediately shutting up when he saw Harry's face. "Ok ok one second" 

Louis shuffled down the bed so he was facing Harry's ass. He used his hands to separate his ass cheeks, exposing his hole. He stuck in a finger and as it went in he felt himself poke a pea, making a face as Harry moaned. He worked a second finger in and as he scissored them 3 peas popped out, rolling under the bed covers. Harry shifted uncomfortably, painfully hard and still feeling the small peas pressing inside of him. Louis shoved his hand farther up, twisting his fingers to find more peas. Harry clenched and shouted, Louis smiling to himself for finding his prostate. As Harry unclenched another pea popped out, and Louis began to wonder how many were up here. He continued his blind search with his exploring and twisting fingers that had Harry sobbing into his pillow, but the peas wouldn't budge. Louis felt one at the end of his finger and surged forward, opening his fingers to capture the loose vegetable. Harry jerked forward and came all over the bed, shaking and crying Louis' name over and over again. Louis smirked and removed his hand, the pea still in his grasp. "I think I got them all Haz" he said to the boy who was now officially fucked out. Harry just stared at Louis and blinked his long lashes before falling asleep.

\---3 Weeks Later---

"LOUIS! THERE'S ANOTHER ONE!"

Louis smirked from his bed as he heard Harry shouting from the bathroom. He opened up his notes app on his phone, went to the one labeled "Peas Harry Has Pooped Out" and added another tallymark to the growing list. He heard the toilet flush and door open and quickly locked his phone, looking up at Harry, "Sorry babe I really thought I got them all"


End file.
